reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Prostitutes
Prostitutes (also known as courtesans, whores and hookers) have been featured in several games produced by Rockstar although they have previously been removed from games for release in some countries. Overview In Red Dead Redemption, prostitutes can be found in and around the saloons in most of the cities and towns. Although the prostitutes will suggest that they would be available to John Marston and Jack Marston, John Marston is loyal to his wife, so the option to sleep with the prostitutes is not available and Jack Marston shuns their offers with various phrases, such as "You're a little too old for me.", so neither of the characters have the ability to hire the prostitutes. You can sometimes find men beating up prostitutes outside saloons. The player can choose to intervene to save the prostitute or to let her die when the man draws a knife. Make sure you don't shoot her, as this will be frowned upon by the community, including her offender. A shotgun is a poor choice of weapon in this situation, since its wide spread can kill both characters with one shot. A rifle or a pistol will do the job just fine due to their accuracy at close/medium range. Saving a prostitute in Red Dead Redemption can be rewarded with money, fame, as well as honor. The time between the prostitute being assaulted and the time the offender kills her is relatively short. If you're going to shoot/lasso/confront the offender, you have little time to do it. Undead Nightmare Prostitutes can be found in the DLC Undead Nightmare, often as Normal Undead, Bolters, survivors and can be seen in random encounters, in need of a doctor due to the zombie infection or they may need a lift to the nearest town. A couple of prostitute survivors can be seen in Armadillo, stating that the cause of the plague was because of their "whoring" and will randomly talk dirty to the player when approached. A prostitute is also one of the Missing Persons. Also, sometimes they will still use their normal greeting (see below), and John Marston will respond as usual. Known prostitutes *Madam *Adrienne Lachance *Eva Quotes *"You can brand me like a steer anytime." *''"You look like you haven't been humped for quite a while"'' *''"Thank you kindly, mister. I'll give you a free quickie later"'' *''"These thighs...could squeeze the life out of you, boy."'' *''"Why don't you and me spend a little time together?"'' *''"I look even better naked."'' *''"I hate to see a man walk around with such a dry pecker, can I help?"'' *''"Hey there mister, is there something of yours you'd like to stick into something of mine?"'' *''"You want a good time? It's right here."'' *''"A man like you needs a woman like me."'' *''"Don't be shy big man! Spend some time with me."'' *''"Hey handsome, are you busy?"'' *''"What a lusty specimen you are! I like that."'' *''"Damn, if you ain't cute as hell!"'' *''"How bout a drink or two, mister?"'' *''"You look pretty lonely mister, how can I help?"'' *''"C'mon! You dont have to tell your wife!"'' *''"I'd love to lie down, but I hate doing it alone."'' *''"Che egra dulgo tequila beno. (How about you and me get some tequila and go from there?)"'' *''"Ay que hombre tan guapo, tan altote! Ven aqui. (What a handsome tall man you are!﻿ Come here.)"'' *''"Hey, cowpuncher, let me see them guns."'' *''"Mind if I sit on your knee? My legs are awfully tired."'' *''``que hombre tan guapo, tan machote´´'' *''``estoy cansada, vamos a la cama? (I'm tired, lets go to bed)´´'' *''``ven aqui mi amor, tengo cosas que contarte´´'' *"A big man like you could do anything to a little girl like me" Category:Minor characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Characters Category:People